


The One for Me

by eyeslikestars19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikestars19/pseuds/eyeslikestars19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you can't help but fall in love with best friend's brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One for Me

Hermione’s gaze once again had found its way back onto her red headed friend. He was standing at the large double doors that lead into the Great Hall, talking to Harry animatedly about something. Both boys were laughing and playfully shoving each other, but the smart witch’s gaze never once strayed from Ron.  His corny smile caused butterflies to dance in her stomach and even from afar the thought of his laugh made her knees week.  All in all Hermione couldn’t help but fall in love with Ronald Weasley, but there was one problem to that…

 

“Hermione!” Ginny all but yelled in her ear while waving her hand in front of her friend’s face.  The problem was that Ronald Weasley, the love of her life, was her best friend’s brother.

 

“Oh sorry Ginny, I was lost in thought.  What is it?” Hermione’s gaze finally cut off from the red headed boy before turning toward her friend with a smile.  Ginny matched the smile before continuing on with her ideas for the next Hogsmeade trip coming up in the next couple days.  She made herself nod every once in a while to keep up appearances, so after making sure her best friend was distracted by her plans the brunettes eyes couldn’t help, but drift back toward the boy that captured her undying attention.

 

After a few more minutes of silent looking and absentminded nodding Hermione realized that Ron and Harry were slowly making their way towards the two girls, lucky for her, Ron had yet to notice her staring and the brunette quickly snapped her gaze to her best friend that had yet to stop her story.  “That sounds great,” she commented with fake glee hoping her response matched up with whatever Ginny was saying at that point.

 

“Great, so that means you’re on board and actually going to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend!  I’m so excited, we haven’t exactly had some girl time in a while between my brother and Harry always being with you twenty four seven,” Ginny smiled in utter delight at the thought of her best friend finally separating from the boys.  The red head soon looked up to see her brother and Harry standing in front of them about to sit down with them for dinner.

 

“Hello Ginny, Hermione.  Sorry we’re late, we just got out of a Snape detention to which he decided we had to catalog all of his ingredients twice and then wait from him to triple check us,” declared Harry with a smile while piling some food onto his plate.  Ron had already shoved food upon food onto his plate and was already gulping down a portion of his potatoes.

 

“Have you guys thought about what we’re going to do this weekend at Hogsmeade, because I was thinking we should…” Ron started to say in between bites of his food before Ginny quickly interrupted. “Nope, no boys this weekend, Hermione and I are going to Hogsmeade by ourselves for a little girl time.  So you and Harry will have to do something with each other.”

 

Ron dropped his spoon onto his plate, his mouth agape. Harry shrugged before continuing his meal, he understood that Ginny had been dying to hang out with her best friend and had finally found the chance to do so.  The red haired boy stuttered before arguing that all of them always went together, but each excuse was quickly shot down by his equally red haired sister.  Hermione gave him a look of sympathy before claiming that all of them could go together next time, and soon he caved swearing that it wasn’t going to be a regular thing.  Ginny giggled in joy bouncing in her seat.  Hermione had an identical smile on her face, but a part of her really wished that all of them could have gone together as a group to give her a better chance to be with Ron.

 

…

 

The next day came quickly and within a blink of an eye was almost over.  Everyone in their classes were far to giddy to pay attention, even Hermione had a hard time fully focusing on her classes.  Each time she would finish a set of notes and wait for the next section her thoughts would quickly stray to her best friend’s brother.  She knew that she really shouldn’t have these feelings for him but she really couldn’t help herself.  Every time he entered the room her gaze would snap to him in hopes of seeing one of his smiles or hear one of his laughs.  The bright witch just couldn’t get him out of her mind.  By the end of the day Hermione had already found herself looking over to him at least twenty or more times, but luckily classes were over and soon she could go onto having a girl’s day with her best friend and keep herself distracted from these feelings.

 

“Hey Hermione, ready for tomorrow?  I’m so excited!” squealed Ginny as the two girls found themselves in the Gryffindor common room.  Ginny had made herself comfortable in one of the cushioned chairs with a copy of the latest Quibbler.  The brunette had taken over a corner of the couch along with a book lying in her lap, pages opened and a finger on the last line her read.  “Of course I’m ready, I can’t wait!”

 

The girls giggled before they were interrupted by the portal door swinging open revealing one Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, both boys looked completely exhausted and ready to just crash for the night.  “Tough detention?” Hermione inquired giving them both a look over, to which her gaze stayed a bit longer while looking at the red head.  Ron replied with a groan before flopping on the other end of the couch, stretching out on the remaining space.

 

“Brutal,” declared Harry heavily falling into the other chair across from Ginny’s before slumping down with his head thrown back over the top of the chair, his eyes already closed ready for some final peace.  Hermione and Ginny chuckled then went back to their reading material, allowing the silence of the room slip over the four.  The fire crackled ever few seconds, but for the most part stayed silent, the atmosphere swiftly calmed causing all of them to relax into their seats and enjoy each others’ company.

 

It wasn’t long before Hermione couldn’t stop, but to look at the other occupant on the couch beside her, his chest rising and falling evenly.  He peacefully had his eyes closed, which was lucky for the brunette since she was hoping not to be caught while the others were to enraptured with what they were doing, whether it be one step away from sleep or reading.  Hermione let her gaze roam over his body before she completely realized what she was doing and a full rosy blush spread across her face, lighting it up.  Quickly she went back to reading her book with one thought continually running through her head, _this is wrong!  He is my best friend’s brother, I can’t want him…  Who am I kidding?_   She could only hope that tomorrow would thoroughly distract her and that Ginny wouldn’t find out.

 

…

 

It was finally the day to go to Hogsmeade.  All the kids were bustling and waiting for the stragglers to hurry up so that they could enjoy as much time as they could there.  Hermione soon found Ginny, and the girls were off to experience their first girl’s day for a while.  The first stop they went off to was Honeydukes where they both ventured through to look for the new sweets that were made as well as what other kinds of things to buy.  Ginny found herself with a sack full of chocolates and licorice wands.  She was smiling ear to ear at the thought of all the candy that she would soon consume.  While Hermione came out of the store with half a sack of an assortment of different sweets, but a matching smile could also be seen on her face.

 

They decided that they would then go to Tomes & Scrolls for the brunette to get her fix of books, followed by Spintwitches so that Ginny could look at some of the new quidditch gear for the next coming season, after that they would go to The Three Broomsticks to get a drink and decide what to do after.  While at the bookstore Hermione wandered through each shelf making sure to look at every book that caught her eye, the red head went off to look at the newer books as well as to see if there was a new quidditch magazine.  After making their purchases they made their way to the sporting goods store for Ginny.  The two didn’t spend too long in there and soon they found themselves sitting at a booth each with a glass of Butterbeer, they sat there laughing and talking about anything that came to mind.

 

Hermione really happy that she went out with just Ginny, for one she missed having this much fun with just her best friend and the other being she luckily didn’t have to deal with Ron and could thoroughly enjoy herself.  It was enlightening to be able to just hang out with the red haired girl, it caused Hermione to value her friendship even more, but also more afraid about what would happen if her friend ever found out about her crush.  Soon the pair finished off their drinks and decided to head over to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes to see Fred and George as well as their joke shop.  They both made it to the shop before separating in the store to look at whatever they chose.

 

The bright witch was looking at some of the WonderWitch products, slowly backing away to go off and look at something else when she bumped into someone.  Hermione quickly turned around continually apologizing before she looked up into the face of her victim, to her surprise it was one Ronald Weasley with a smile on his face.

 

“Hey Hermione, it’s no problem don’t worry about it, it is pretty packed tight in here,”  the red haired boy chuckled causing her knees to buckle and butterflies to swarm her stomach, with a weak smile she nodded.  “Do you wanna step outside with me?  I was making my way for the door when you bumped into me and you look a little pale, come on.”

 

 Hermione agreed once realizing just how crammed everyone was in there, for almost all Hogwarts kids were in there in hopes to find a great souvenir on their trip.  The pair made their way outside and sat on one of the benches next to the store so that either of them could catch a glimpse of Harry or Ginny when they came out.  Ron surprisingly sat quietly enjoying the fresh air compared to how stuffy it was in his brothers’ shop, the brunette on the other hand sat there nervously unaware that she was fiddling with the end of the jumper.  Her gaze soon found its way once again finding her friend’s face before quickly looking away in hopes to not be seen, a light blush pooling across her cheeks.

 

The rustling of cloths caused her to snap her head into the direction of the boy beside her only for her to see him staring directly at her, that once light blush ignited and bloomed spreading through the rest of her face, his face was so close to hers.  Ron chuckled huskily before his face leaned in closer, their lips a hairline away from each other.  All thoughts that once swam through her mind had left and within a second she filled the gap that separated them.  Hermione gave into her passion and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer to one another.  His arms made their way around her waist, holding her desperately hoping to never let go, and soon their lips left each other all that was a reminder was the harsh breathing.  The red head grinned while his eyes twinkled looking over his crush’s face, there was a bright blush filling her cheeks and distant look in her eyes.

 

“Just to let you know, I knew you have been watching me,” he announced causing the blush to brighten and her to look away in embarrassment.  “Don’t worry, I’ve been looking too.”  And with that he leaned in for another kiss. The last thought running through Hermione’s head was, _I shouldn’t, but I can’t help but love my best friend’s brother_ , and with that she was lost in the passion of the moment.

 

…

 

Little did the new couple realize, but Harry and Ginny peered around the corner of the twins’ shop watching as their best friends wrapped themselves in each others’ arms.  The red haired girl giggled as she watched, she had always known that her best friend was in love with her brother and she was just waiting for them to get together.  Harry smiled at his two best friends from a far, he was happy that they finally realized that they were meant for each other.  After watching the pair for a couple more seconds the two turned to one another with wide smiles.

 

“Want to go to the teashop that you’re always trying to make me go to, my treat?”  Harry asked grabbing hold of Ginny’s hand, entwining their fingers, before walking off in the shops direction.  The red head’s smile brightened even more, nodding feverously, and with one last glance at their friends they went off to enjoy the rest of their Hogsmeade trip.


End file.
